


芝士奶酪和草莓奶昔

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 很俗套的反差梗，表面冷酷孤僻内心少女温柔77×看似甜美柔弱实则肌肉校霸44是74，不逆
Relationships: Guan Yue/Xia Hanyu
Kudos: 2





	芝士奶酪和草莓奶昔

管栎蹲在校门口脸色很臭地嚼着泡泡糖。

天气越来越冷，起床成了比写数学卷子还要困难的事，今天早上七个闹钟都没把他叫醒，他又迟到了。

本来想翻墙进来，结果爬到一半就听到一个熟悉的声音平静地说：“这位同学，你几班的？”

学生会纪检部部长陈宥维是他的“老朋友”了，这会正拿着笔在记录册上写：“班级，姓名？”

管栎吹出一个泡泡，翻了个白眼：“高二八班，陈宥维。”

陈宥维不理会他的扯皮，反正管栎的这张脸他再熟悉不过，常年高居纪检部的黑名单榜首，一个星期上五天学有四天都能迟到，唯一不迟到的那天是夏瀚宇值班的周四。

加入学生会倒也不是夏瀚宇的本意，夏瀚宇原本只是个与世隔绝的孤狼，同全世界都不熟，每天双手插兜谁都不爱。

无奈学生会换届的时候纪检部人手不够，就被多年好友陈宥维拉来凑人数。

把他拖入火坑的好友原话是这样的：“就你那张大杀四方的脸，我看还有谁敢不把我们纪检部放在眼里。”

纪检部算是学生会众多部门里最不受待见的部门，因为管纪律动不动就扣班级分，特别容易得罪人。并且纪检部的部长有一张校园初恋的帅脸，经常会被热情开放的女生调戏，场面就更不容易掌握了。

所以陈宥维搬来了夏瀚宇当救兵，夏瀚宇虽然同意了，但也还是有点委屈：“其实我很甜的。”

效果自然是卓越。夏瀚宇天生反骨相，整个人都散发着生人勿近的冰冷和疏离，单眼皮的三白眼更给他蒙上一层冰霜，不说话盯着人的时候令人没来由的发怵。

很少有人敢挑衅纪检部了，大家都乖乖配合纪检部的工作，私下里还议论陈宥维好手段，找了这么个狠角色镇压他们。

就连学生会组织部的胡春杨也在开会的时候跟外联部的何昶希默默吐槽：“看起来就好凶啊，他会不会打我啊……”

但依然有人敢不把纪检部放在眼里。

这个人就是优奈高中一霸管栎。

优奈高中的校霸多得数不过来，虽然号称校霸，但也是新时代的四好校霸，熟背社会主义核心价值观，从不为非作歹，还成立了地下校霸组织，有组织有纪律，每周定期召开例会，反思总结一下这一周校霸工作的不足和经验，再展望畅想一下下周的美好生活和光明未来。

校霸们一不收保护费二不欺负同学，顶多喜欢逃课，跟年轻的老师顶嘴，躲在厕所里偷偷抽烟，和校外的小混混打架，以及嘲笑学生会做的校内活动的宣传海报丑不拉几。

管栎是这个地下校霸组织的头头，看似瘦弱的身躯下隐藏着颇具力量的肌肉，一个人能单挑一群人，把优奈高中的一众校霸打得心服口服，手下的小弟能从教学楼排到食堂再排到宿舍。

但他为人低调，从不在学校里出头逞威风，把自己伪装成一个手无缚鸡之力的花瓶，所以并没有多少人知道他的这一层校霸身份。再加上他那张颇具迷惑性的巴掌小脸，精致的五官笑起来又甜又软，光滑紧致的小腿肚晃得人眼前白花花，看起来就很好欺负的样子。

夏瀚宇也是这些人的其中之一。

他暗恋管栎有一段时间了，自从在班级门口门口看到前来送试卷的管栎笑得风情万种，一下就把他的魂勾了去。他本身就对这种乖巧甜美挂的小男生毫无抵抗力，管栎轻而易举地就激发他的保护欲，让他一颗少男之心为管栎熊熊燃烧，默默开花。

不过夏瀚宇对这份感情很珍惜很重视，保护得很好，基本没有人知道他喜欢管栎。

陈宥维算为数不多的知情者，他第一次发现夏瀚宇的暗恋心路历程还是因为在夏瀚宇的钱包里看到了管栎的照片。

便利店里夏瀚宇抱着一堆泡面，对排在他后面的陈宥维说：“陈宥维你帮我掏一下钱包，我没手。”

陈宥维从他口袋里掏出黑色皮夹打开，要帮他拿钱结账，却看到一张陌生男孩的照片。

是一张有些模糊的照片，看起来像是偷拍的，拍的是学校后面的小花园里，男孩子蹲在地上拿着面包屑在喂猫。

陈宥维盯着照片里男孩的侧脸看了一会，说：“这人怎么有点眼熟……”

夏瀚宇发现他在看照片，立即把泡面堆在结账台，抢过钱包警惕地关上。

付完钱回宿舍的路上陈宥维还在思考照片拍的到底是谁，终于在踏进宿舍楼大门的时候恍然大悟：“噢，我记起来了，他这个星期被记了五次迟到了。叫什么来着……管栋？还是管烁……”陈宥维越想越不对劲，“不是，你喜欢他？”

夏瀚宇撕着嘴皮不说话。

多亏了他俩多年的友谊，陈宥维默契地知道夏瀚宇不反驳就是默认。这下陈宥维可开心坏了，以“加入纪检部就能跟管乐有接触的机会，毕竟他天天迟到”为理由，终于说服夏瀚宇加入纪检部。

值班的第一天夏瀚宇就在校门口遇到了管栎。

正值放学时间，人群鱼龙混杂，管栎混在一群叽叽喳喳的学生中间，低头玩消消乐。这一关他已经尝试第九次了还是没有过，管栎正卡着关心情很差，一双骨节分明的手拦下了他。

还有一道清清冷冷的声音：“同学，你的校牌呢？”

管栎不耐烦地抬头，一句暴躁的“操你妈”在喉咙里呼之欲出，但看清楚拦住他的人时，硬生生把脏话咽了回去。

一个又高又帅的男生，单手插兜，另一只手拿着纪检部的记录册，抿着唇划出一个冷漠的弧度。有点长的刘海碎发遮住他的眉眼，右耳的耳钉在夕阳的余晖里闪闪发光。

卧槽。

管栎内心飞快地闪过一排密密麻麻的弹幕。

这么冷酷，这么b，好帅，好几把帅，这不就是他喜欢的类型？

管栎火速无缝切换温软甜心模式，拉着夏瀚宇的手臂熟练地撒娇道：“帅哥，别记我名字嘛～我请你吃甜点好不好？”

夏瀚宇被他迷得五迷三道，哪里还记得自己身为学生会纪检部成员应该铁面无私抓违反校规学生的光荣使命，愣了愣自己都没反应过来笑了一下：“好。”

管栎又在内心刷弹幕。

天哪，笑起来还有酒窝！好甜！好可爱！呜呜呜呜我死了！

五分钟后果断翘班的夏瀚宇同管栎在校门口新开的甜品店里坐了下来。

夏瀚宇对着菜单犹豫许久，在心里做着“到底是吃甜甜圈还是抹茶蛋糕，万一管栎觉得我幼稚怎么办”的天人交战，最后还是顺应着内心最真实的想法悄悄点了杯草莓奶昔。

没想到还是被管栎发现了，管栎凑过来好奇地说：“看不出来你喜欢吃这个哦，这么甜的嘛。”

草莓奶昔这种粉嫩少女的甜品实在和他外形不太相符，夏瀚宇死要面子活受罪，心痛地一咬牙：“不是，这个是我买给你的。”

管栎只觉得浸泡在浓稠的蜜糖中，周围都泛着粉红色的泡泡，小脸红扑扑，眼睛亮晶晶：“你真好。”

夏瀚宇被他这生动灵活的样子击中，脑袋里疯狂叫嚣着“他好可爱”，表面上还是波澜不惊：“嗯。”

店里出了新品芝士奶酪，宣传语和图片都非常吸引人，管栎兴冲冲地买了一块请夏瀚宇吃，两个人坐在甜品店的角落里聊天。

管栎从数学试卷变态吐槽到食堂饭菜难吃，顺便骂了句陈宥维王八蛋，整天记他名字扣班级分，他们班主任为此找他喝茶好几次。

夏瀚宇大部分时间负责倾听，时不时点头应两声，一边吃着芝士奶酪一边为自己的草莓奶昔痛心疾首。

管栎浑然不知，几个星期前他还嘲笑他们地下组织的某李姓校霸吃草莓奶昔过于娘兮兮，现在只想向这位李校霸真诚道歉。

对不起，李校霸，你的品味也太好了，这个世界上怎么会有草莓奶昔这么甜蜜又好吃的东西。

分别前管栎还在遗憾连个联系方式都没要到，现在说会不会显得很不矜持？

然而实际上夏瀚宇比他还纠结，紧张到出门都同手同脚，到了不得不分开的路口才鼓起勇气：“加一下微信吧？”

就这样要到了联系方式。

夏瀚宇偷偷把管栎置顶，每天发仅管栎能见的朋友圈分享音乐，从《Like A Gentleman》《春日记忆》到《Vanilla》《年少有为》，每条管栎都会给他点赞。

后来夏瀚宇胆子大了，忐忑地发了张自拍，过了五分钟管栎评论“好帅呀”，后面还跟了一个系统自带的可爱表情。

这条简短的评论让夏瀚宇抱着被子兴奋地在床上打了四分钟的滚，然后又强迫自己恢复了面瘫脸。

不行，这样不稳重，我要冷静，管栎一定喜欢成熟的男人。

于是他漠然回复“谢谢”，还很没有感情地加了个句号。

两个人逐渐熟悉起来，走得越来越近，常年冷若冰霜的夏瀚宇脸上的笑容也多起来，和管栎有说有笑地流连在学校的每个角落。

学生会的微信群里每天都在八卦他俩的恋情，打赌到底是谁追谁不亦乐乎。眼看赌注从请喝一杯奶茶上升到代写全科作业，学生会长也忍不住来掺和一脚，豪情万丈地表明“我们学生会怎么可能被动挨打，必须是夏瀚宇主动，必须的必”，这一度成为枯燥工作和繁忙学业下的唯一乐趣。

而校霸内部群里则流传着“学生会终于还是对我们下手了，居然用美色诱惑管栎，卑鄙！无耻！”的恐怖传言，毕竟他们的老大管栎天天粘着夏瀚宇乐不思蜀，已经连续好几周没有出席每周例会了。校霸们人心惶惶，觉得校霸组织命不久矣，生怕下一秒校霸组织就要被学生会吞并。

当事人并不知道这些乱七八糟的事，在管栎的热情邀约下，夏瀚宇无情抛弃饭友陈宥维，选择每天中午跟管栎一起去食堂吃午饭。陈宥维骂他“重色轻友”，并以此勒索了五顿海底捞，夏瀚宇也只能乖乖被宰。

管栎生日的时候夏瀚宇买了个十分可爱的小企鹅挎包送他，管栎如获至宝，天天背着小企鹅哼着歌，整个人洋溢着明媚鲜活的雀跃。

眼看霸道老大变成软萌甜心，管栎的小弟们真实迷惑了，但他们不敢说也不敢问，最后还是某个大胆的小弟颤颤巍巍地在管栎面前提了一句：“老大，这个傻气兮兮的背包不符合您校霸的身份啊。”

管栎叼着一根烟，猛地一打小弟的后脑勺：“你懂个屁，这是夏瀚宇送我的——夏瀚宇送我的，懂？”

小弟像上了发条一样连连点头，赔着笑脸拍马屁：“懂懂懂！这个包真是高端大气上档次，低调奢华有内涵！不愧是大嫂选的，真有眼光，真好看！”

管栎被这声“大嫂”取悦，快乐地撕着嘴皮：“等老子追到夏瀚宇，请你们吃饭。”

小弟连忙附和：“老大英明神武，追到大嫂指日可待。”

管栎继续拍他脑袋，略微不爽：“你这都哪学来的，还他妈会说成语了，少在我面前显摆，老子最讨厌成语。”

手机的提示音响起，管栎迫不及待地拿出来一看，果然是夏瀚宇给他发微信了。

A温柔狼：吃饭吗？老地方。

前一秒还是暴躁老哥的管栎一秒进入爱撒娇的兔子精状态：好的，来啦*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*

然后锁上手机，恢复大哥人设，很飒地冲小弟们挥挥手：“你们大嫂喊我吃饭了，白白。”

背着小企鹅挎包的身影欢快地消失在转角处。小弟们只觉得一阵惊悚，背后凉飕飕的。

完了，我看校霸组织真的要亡了。学生会卑鄙！无耻！老大，你清醒一点，我们跟学生会有不共戴天之仇啊！尤其是纪检部，他们记我们迟到记了多少次了！陈宥维还逼我们背学生手册，一边背一边三倍速跳那什么《青春有你》的舞蹈，你都忘了吗？

管栎当然没忘，纪检部依旧是他在学生会中最仇恨的部门，只不过他爱屋及乌，对夏瀚宇的喜欢已经让他对学生会一笑泯恩仇，连带着纪检部都贴了一层金，每次去纪检部找夏瀚宇的时候都觉得他们那个小破办公室蓬荜生辉，成员慈祥和蔼——不包括陈宥维那个大魔王。

上周四管栎起了个大早，又是精心挑选内搭又是用心准备发型，甚至还喷了一点香水，精神焕发地朝着学校大步迈进。

他本来还开开心心地背着小企鹅挎包一蹦一跳，脸上都准备好了大大的元气灿烂的笑容，一看到门口站着是大魔王，立刻就沉下脸换了一副面孔：“怎么是你？夏瀚宇呢？”

“请假了，我代班。”陈宥维看他一眼，揶揄道，“今天来得挺早啊。”

管栎“切”了一声表示嘲讽：“浪费感情，早知道今天是你我才不会特意早起做发型。”

陈宥维拿出手机对着他咔嚓拍了一张照片，悠悠道：“没关系，我等下发给夏瀚宇，喊他欣赏一下这喷了十斤发胶的发型。”

管栎被讽刺，很没好脸色，指着陈宥维手里的手机做作地大叫：“你带手机！学生会纪检部部长带头违反校规！扣分！”

最后自然没有扣成陈宥维的班级分，陈宥维徇私枉法也不是一天两天了，管栎恨得牙痒痒，在心里念叨了十几遍“他是夏瀚宇的朋友，夏瀚宇这么帅这么可爱我不能生气”才消气。

一周后的现在，管栎翻墙被抓，看着仇人陈宥维在记录册上刷刷刷写字，真的很想劝夏瀚宇苦海无涯回头是岸，快点退出纪检部改过自新，顺便跟他这个朋友绝交。

管栎吐掉泡泡糖，从地上站起来，看到陈宥维居然真的在记录册上写下了“高二四班，管栎，迟到”一行字，气得要跳脚：“我靠，你还真的记我名字啊？看在夏瀚宇的份上，不至于这么残忍吧？”

陈宥维上下打量他，摸着下巴意有所指：“你是夏瀚宇的谁啊就让我看在他的面子上？”

管栎想都没想脱口而出：“你这不是废话！老子当然是夏瀚宇男朋友了！”

“哇哦。”陈宥维不怎么真诚地惊讶道，“不错不错，勇气可嘉。但名字还是要记。”

管栎：“……”

管栎决定不跟他一般见识，心里还很幼稚地狠狠鄙视他：陈宥维，随便你记吧，反正我和夏瀚宇甜甜蜜蜜，而你还是单身狗，哈哈！

今天有大事。

今天是优奈高中的七十四周年校庆，夏瀚宇有节目，是一首非常缠绵动听的情歌钢琴弹唱。

学生会负责这次校庆活动的举办，虽然主要是主席团文艺部宣传部和外联部组织干活，但每个部门的成员都分发了工作证，夏瀚宇把他那份给了管栎，方便管栎来找自己。

所以管栎欢天喜地地拿着夏瀚宇的工作证，一路畅通无阻地进了学校大礼堂后台的休息室。

夏瀚宇正闭着眼在乖乖地化妆，感觉到什么冰凉的东西轻轻碰了碰他敏感的耳垂，一抬头就看到管栎笑着看他。

“夏瀚宇你今天好帅呀！”管栎捏捏他的脸，兴奋又新奇地看化妆师给他上妆，竖起大拇指毫不吝啬地夸赞，“真的好帅，好像王子哦，不知道等下要迷倒多少女孩子。”

为了贴合情歌和钢琴，夏瀚宇今天穿了一身西装，头发梳上去露出额头，整个人透露出淡淡的潇洒和不羁。听到管栎的夸奖，抿着唇低下头不好意思地浅笑，又纯情得很。

管栎从口袋里掏了什么东西出来，笑嘻嘻地对夏瀚宇说：“这个是我买来送你的，挑了好久呢，好贵的。”

他摊开手，掌心里静静地躺着一颗兔子样式的银质耳钉，在灯光下微微反射着细碎的光。

“我给你戴上。”

熟悉的冰凉触感再次覆盖在耳垂上，管栎专心致志地把夏瀚宇原先佩戴的耳钉摘下来，换上他精挑细选的兔子耳钉。

夏瀚宇的耳朵迟钝地红起来，粉红色爬上一大片耳廓的皮肤。

哎呀，这么容易害羞的嘛，好可爱好可爱。管栎偷笑着，顺手拿起旁边的一瓶矿泉水要喝，手刚放在瓶盖上，想了想又软软地唤道：“瀚宇，你帮我开一下，我拧不开。”

撒娇男人最好命，夏瀚宇丝毫不觉得管栎一个大男人拧不开瓶盖有什么不对劲，甚至还在为管栎亲昵地叫自己“瀚宇”而暗爽。

管栎喝了一口矿泉水，普普通通的农X山泉此刻好像真的有点甜，他偷偷瞄了一眼正对着镜子欣赏耳钉的夏瀚宇，觉得今天的夏瀚宇真是帅得有点过分。

他的心脏怦怦跳，想着气氛不错又无人打扰，正是一个表白的好机会——

碰巧有只蟑螂出现在地上横行霸道，转眼间爬到了脚下，管栎于是大叫一声扑进夏瀚宇怀里。

这个突如其来的拥抱把夏瀚宇弄懵了，温热香软的身体在怀，管栎毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他胸前，他的手搂住管栎的腰也不是拍管栎的后背也不是，只能僵硬地垂在空中。

管栎得寸进尺地蹭蹭他的胸膛，语气中带了几分像模像样的害怕：“瀚宇，有蟑螂，我好怕……”

夏瀚宇还没来得及为管栎亲密的动作开心，就敏锐地捕捉到管栎话里的重点——

蟑螂？……蟑螂！

夏瀚宇崩溃了，他怕蟑螂飞虫一类的东西怕得要死，但管栎在场，他为了维持自己成熟稳重的人设，不得不强迫自己冷静下来，看上去依旧是平常那个人酷话不多的夏瀚宇：“别怕，我在呢。”

但是心里却在疯狂大叫：苍了个天啊救命了！蟑螂！蟑螂啊啊啊啊啊！好可怕！

管栎紧紧抱着夏瀚宇，有点担忧地想，这么小一只蟑螂有什么好怕的，我是不是戏有点过了。

算了不管了，夏瀚宇的怀抱好温暖喔。

“夏瀚宇下个节目就到你了，你准备一……”文艺部部长姚明明推开休息室的门，贴心地提示演出时间。

只是“下”字还没说出口，就看到眼前两个人抱在一起的情况，姚明明愣了愣，缓缓退出休息室：“打扰了。”

眼看夏瀚宇的耳朵更红了，管栎见好就收，貌似羞涩地松开夏瀚宇，吸了吸鼻子转移话题：“好冷哦。”

“你怎么穿这么少。”夏瀚宇这才发现管栎只在校服外套里穿了一件毛衣，还在这寒冬腊月里露着脚踝，不禁皱了皱眉，“我就说刚才手怎么这么冷。”

管栎撅着嘴，嘟囔道：“穿多了好笨重，不好看……”

话音未落，身上已经被披了一件黑色羽绒服，夏瀚宇又解开西装扣子，从里面的衬衫上撕了片粉色的暖宝宝下来给他。

管栎看着夏瀚宇为自己贴那片印着阿拉斯加的粉色暖宝宝，有点感动又有点甜蜜：“那你不冷嘛？”

“舞台打光很暖和，不冷的。”夏瀚宇站起来，温热的手掌擦过他的手臂，“我要上台了，你回去看我表演吧。”

暖宝宝的温度源源不断地传送着，带着夏瀚宇体温的余热，管栎觉得身体温暖了许多，一颗心也微微发烫。他拉了拉夏瀚宇的衣袖，夏瀚宇低下头，管栎凑过去，唇似有若无地擦着夏瀚宇的耳朵。

“夏瀚宇。”他说，“演出顺利。”

做完这个暧昧的动作自己也觉得实在有些害羞，管栎便飞快地跑掉，不给夏瀚宇说话的机会。

管栎跑到大礼堂的后门，小弟们早已恭候多时。管栎从其中一个小弟手中拿过灯牌和鲜花，欣慰地拍拍他的肩：“等下一切按计划来。”

主持人已经在报幕了，管栎连忙跑进大礼堂，猫着腰溜到前排留给工作人员的位置上。

台上主持人神采飞扬地说着主持词：“下一个节目，由高二七班夏瀚宇为我们带来钢琴弹唱《迷迭香》，掌声欢迎。”

管栎疯狂鼓掌欢呼，还大声喊了一句“夏瀚宇！”，震得坐在前排的学生会会长抖了抖。

好巧不巧，坐在他旁边的是陈宥维。陈宥维挑了挑眉，故意道：“这位同学，这是学生会专属座位，你好像不是学生会的吧。”

“我男朋友学生会的。”管栎理直气壮，扔给陈宥维一个灯牌，“举着。”

陈宥维对着那个写着“瀚”字的灯牌无语：“你搞什么啊，这什么东西。”

管栎拿出另一个写着“宇”的灯牌：“看见没——瀚、宇。这是给夏瀚宇的应援，排面必须有。”

前面的学生会会长转过头：“必须的必！”

陈宥维：“……”

灯光暗下来，只有一束追光灯打下来，夏瀚宇一身黑西装坐在钢琴前，侧脸的线条柔和优美。他先对着台下的观众微笑示意，又准确地捕捉到前排的管栎，很快地wink了一下。

管栎被他撩得不知道自己姓甚名谁，再配上他慵懒低沉的嗓音，管栎仿佛置身柔软的梦境中，呼吸和心跳似乎都停止了。

“你随风飘扬的笑/有迷迭香的味道/语带薄荷味的撒娇/对我发出恋爱的讯号……”

修长的手指在黑白琴键间跳跃，旋律和歌声漫不经心地扩散着，管栎沉浸在夏瀚宇深情的歌声中，还不忘举起灯牌随着他的歌声晃啊晃。

余光瞥到陈宥维无动于衷地抱臂看演出，灯牌被随意扔在隔壁的空位上，管栎不满地用胳膊肘戳了戳陈宥维：“你怎么不举灯牌啊？快举！”

陈宥维嫌弃他这种行为白痴且丢脸：“我为什么要举？”

“哦~~~”管栎声调一波三折，意味深长地拖长尾音，笑得不怀好意，“你不举，行，你不举。”

学生会会长再次转过头，震惊道：“什么，陈宥维，你不举？！”

陈宥维：“……”

陈宥维只能咬牙切齿地举起夏瀚宇的灯牌，毫无感情地继续看演出。

学生会会长第三次转头，对着陈宥维“咔嚓咔嚓”拍了一堆照片，并大笑道：“夭寿啦，陈宥维原来是夏瀚宇的粉丝！”

一曲终了，管栎欢天喜地地跑上台，把手中包装精美的玫瑰花送给了夏瀚宇。夏瀚宇有些惊讶，灯光落在他头顶，他的眼睛亮得不像话，笑着说了句“谢谢”。

台下随即响起鬼哭狼嚎般的打call声：“wow～！夏瀚宇！夏瀚宇！夏瀚宇——”

“哪里来的妖魔鬼怪？”陈宥维掏掏耳朵，“有必要这么夸张？”

陈宥维回过头，看到倒数几排十几个人举着一排灯牌，一个灯牌一个字，连成一句话：夏瀚宇你最帅夏瀚宇你最棒。

陈宥维：“……”

管栎在台上冲着后排的小弟们遥遥比了个赞。

下了台管栎不停地夸着夏瀚宇，什么“今天表现得好好啊”“舞台魅力好大，真的帅死了”“你唱歌好好听啊夏瀚宇，什么时候单独给我唱一首”都被他说了个遍。

夏瀚宇心花怒放，但他时刻谨记自己在管栎面前高冷成熟的人设，表现得很平静淡漠，撕着嘴皮：“你想听什么时候都可以。”

“好呀，你答应我了，不许反悔。”管栎笑着挽住他的手臂，看到不远处新闻社的社员正抱着相机拍照片，顿时来了兴致，走上前去问：“同学你好，能不能帮我们拍张合照？谢谢你，好人一生平安。”

好人黄嘉新爽快地答应：“行！你俩摆个pose吧。”

夏瀚宇还抱着那捧鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰花，管栎穿着他的羽绒服，人比花娇，靠近的时候有很淡的香味，笑得像一尾皎洁明亮的弯月。

黄嘉新调试好了相机，冲他俩比了个OK的手势：“来，准备了啊。三、二、一——”

快门声响起的前零点一秒，夏瀚宇忽然偏过头，轻轻地吻了一下管栎的脸颊。

画面定格。

黄嘉新嘴张大得能塞下六块饼干，马上连上wifi把照片导出来：“祝福祝福，百年好合早生贵子！这个照片是给谁？加一下微信我发过去。”

夏瀚宇摸摸鼻子轻咳一声，掏出手机打开微信：“给我吧。”

他其实是个很害羞的人，刚才他脑袋一热就做了那么大胆的举动，也不知道管栎会不会反感。

唉，为什么这么冲动呢？我这样会不会显得太轻浮了，万一管栎对我没那种意思，以后岂不是连朋友都做不成……

管栎摸摸自己的脸，虽然夏瀚宇很温柔很克制，但柔软的触感是真实的，他大脑一片空白。

夏瀚宇刚才是……吻我了？

卧槽！夏瀚宇吻我了！

一生平安黄嘉新把照片发完就走了，夏瀚宇紧张得手心出汗，觑着管栎的神色小心地试探了一句：“你要不要留一张纪念……”

手指被勾住了。

管栎抬起脸，大眼睛里装着赤忱坦荡的爱意，声音比他最喜欢的草莓奶昔还要甜：“夏瀚宇，我好喜欢你啊。”

表白来得太突然，夏瀚宇万万没想到是管栎先表明心意，还没准备好，只能先笨拙地简单回应：“我也是。”

管栎生怕他心思单纯，着急解释：“不是那种喜欢，是那种喜欢。”

“我知道。”夏瀚宇反握住他的手，低声重复了一遍，“我也是。”

舞台上的一支校内人气乐队在演奏激昂热烈的摇滚乐，火热的音浪裹挟着人群的尖叫和欢呼，节拍和鼓点重重敲打着带起地动山摇的气氛。

而他们躲在厚重的墨绿色帘子后面，呼吸纠缠在一起，交换湿漉漉的吻。

唇舌相触的瞬间，管栎在想，还好今天没有抽烟，不然味道太大了。

而夏瀚宇在想，天啊，这是我第一次接吻，管栎会不会嫌弃我技术差啊？

管栎怎么会嫌弃，管栎感觉自己幸福得要发疯了。

自从他跟夏瀚宇在一起后，世界都变得明亮美好了起来，管栎天天在微博上发#遇见美好#的话题，配上可爱的自拍，偷拍的夏瀚宇，两个人的合照，以及学校里的花花草草。

地下校霸组织的每周例会也成了他的恋爱分享会，情史刚说了三分钟就接到夏瀚宇电话，遂无情抛下一众校霸一脸甜蜜地匆匆离开。

群龙无首，李校霸出来主持大局，拿出手机点开外卖app，说：“大家别慌，恰饭要紧。想吃什么随便点别客气，记管栎账上。”

从前抽烟喝酒逃课打架样样得心应手的管栎痛下决心剔除恶习，烟酒都戒了，上课认真听讲作业自己做，除了早起对他来说实在还是太艰难以外，看起来也像个像模像样的乖学生，整个人都因爱情的滋润而散发着与校霸身份格格不入的清香。

但是他不想打架不代表别人不想找他打架。

隔壁职校的人一直跟他不对付，有事没事就爱在他们区域的恶霸交流群里散布谣言，说管栎看起来哪里像校霸明明更像学生会的，是不是扫黑除恶居委会派来的卧底。

得知他谈恋爱后那群人更是猖狂，在交流群里大肆扬言恋爱脑不配当校霸，疯狂@管栎让他识相的话就赶紧退位，这样他们就可以瓜分优奈高中的这块肥肉。

可惜管栎没有看到这些挑衅言论。他嫌弃这个不知道谁把他拉进去的交流群交流的内容毫无营养，每天不是分享黄片就是邀请开黑，今天谈论校花的裙子不够短，明天扯我们年级主任和你们校长好像有一腿，实在是太无聊，因此交流群早就被他屏蔽多时了。

结果没过几天放学后他愉快地在校门口买草莓奶昔和芝士奶酪，等着夏瀚宇值班结束和他一起去吃海底捞的时候，一帮凶神恶煞的人把他拦住了。

这下是躲不掉了。

其实管栎也没打算躲，他骨子里还是流动着叛逆傲气的血液的，有人撩架他没必要窝囊地退让。既然有人主动送上门来找死，他也不会手软。

管栎笑吟吟地把芝士奶酪和草莓奶昔放在桌子上，眼里一抹狠厉漫上来：“想打架？可以啊，走，后面巷子口见。”

距离夏瀚宇值班结束还有十五分钟，管栎打算速战速决。

他在夏瀚宇面前装乖装惯了，好久没动真格打架，动作难免有些生疏，好在并不十分影响他发挥，只是刮蹭多了点。

最后一个人也被管栎轻松打趴下，管栎摸了一把手臂上因为被对方的小刀暗算而划开的伤口，忧愁地想着等下该怎么跟夏瀚宇解释衣服上的血迹。

下一秒他抬头，看见巷子口熟悉的身影站在那里。

夏瀚宇撕着嘴皮，面无表情地看着他。

掉马来得猝不及防。

管栎完全愣住了，好一会才磕磕绊绊地心虚道：“夏瀚宇，你……你怎么来了……”

早在十分钟前夏瀚宇就注意到管栎跟着一帮看起来就不是什么好人的人走了。虽然那些人穿着职校的校服应该也是学生，但是个个染着花花绿绿的发色，露出来的手臂和脖子上纹着夸张的纹身，什么白虎老鹰蝎子都有，有一个人脸上还有一道狰狞的刀疤。

夏瀚宇实在不放心，匆忙跟一起值班的同事打了招呼就偷偷跟了上去。

管栎和那帮人七拐八拐地进了一条小巷子，夏瀚宇躲在墙后面，听到管栎说：“你们一个一个来还是全部一起上？”

什么情况……？

夏瀚宇有点懵，小心地探出半颗脑袋，只见管栎脱了校服外套撩起衣袖，露出藏在毛衣下线条漂亮的精壮肌肉。夏瀚宇没来及震惊，就又发现管栎的上臂居然纹了一匹威风凛凛的狼，旁边还有一个字：果。

果——夏果，是他的小名。

很久以前管栎就说过他像北风中一匹孤傲的狼，用柔软的刺把自己包裹起来，不让别人轻易靠近他的内心世界。

那个时候他们还没有在一起，管栎喜欢调侃他：“今天夏瀚宇有跟世界熟一点吗？”

就像习惯了因为嘴唇干而撕嘴皮，夏瀚宇只是习惯于用冷漠和疏离伪装真实的自己，这样可以免去很多社交麻烦。他不喜欢和人打交道，多年来一直跟人保持着不远不近的关系，唯一真正交心的朋友只有陈宥维一个。

是管栎驱使他主动跳出了思维的怪圈，让他想要亲近这个或许并不完美的世界。

直到这一刻夏瀚宇才恍然发觉，他好像比自己想象中更喜欢管栎。

但是接下来发生的一切都让夏瀚宇目瞪口呆。

他眼睁睁看着他的甜心小男友一拳把一个两百斤的胖子打倒，表情超级凶狠下手特别重，身上还有在混乱中不小心被刀划伤的伤口，流血了眉头都不皱一下，完全不是平常那个擦破一点皮都要窝在他怀里撒娇喊疼的管栎。

混战结束了，兀自打得开心的管栎也终于发现了他，此刻正跟他大眼瞪小眼，表情慌乱不安，就像在教室里偷偷玩手机而不凑巧被教导主任抓住的乖学生。

夏瀚宇咬咬牙：“为什么骗我？”

“对不起，我错了嘛。”管栎很委屈地哄他，习惯性地撒娇，“哎呀别生气了，大不了我让你做上面那个嘛。”

夏瀚宇过了足足半分钟才反应过来管栎话里的意思，脸立刻连着脖子一起爆红，半晌才小声说了句：“……我当然是上面那个。”

管栎走过来挽住他的手臂晃，语气软糯得像吃了棉花糖：“好好好，都依你。我想吃草莓奶昔了，我们一起去吃嘛～”

被他打得狼狈不堪躺在地下的刀疤男恨恨道：“管栎，你装什么！恶不恶心啊！是男人就别撒娇，老子午饭都吐出来了！”

“闭嘴。”管栎踢了刀疤男一脚，“你这单身狗没资格讲话。”

一转头面对夏瀚宇管栎又挂上甜美的笑容，从兜里掏出一串钥匙转，跟还在怀疑人生的夏瀚宇说：“别生气了嘛，我带你去兜风好不好？”

男友人设崩塌太大，夏瀚宇还没缓过来，下意识握住管栎的手：“好。”

等他们走出巷子，远远的还能听到刀疤男的骂声：“……我操你妈的管栎，谁说老子是单身狗！老子有女朋友！老子女朋友胸大腿又长，比你对象好看多了！……”

管栎权当他在放屁，兴高采烈地带夏瀚宇去了学校的停车棚：“我给你看个宝贝。”

他摁了一下车钥匙，应声而响的是一辆很拉风的摩托车，机身通体都是发亮的黑色，只在车尾用金色的喷漆画了一个龙飞凤舞的“栎”字。

“怎么样，酷吧？”管栎把头盔递给一直没说话的夏瀚宇，“喏，戴上。你栎哥带你去兜风。”

夏瀚宇乖乖地戴了，乖乖地坐到车后座，还是一言不发。

“夏瀚宇，你是不是还在生我的气啊？”管栎摆弄头盔，低着头满怀愧疚，“对不起，我应该早就告诉你的，可是我担心你知道真实的我后就不喜欢我了。我确实很差劲，我从前做了很多不好的事，骂过学生会都不是好东西，给校长取过很难听的绰号，我还调戏过隔壁班的老师……”说着说着情绪上来鼻子一酸，却硬生生忍住了，“但我也为了你改变了很多，我现在不抽烟不喝酒也不逃课了，早起很难我会努力克服争取不迟到，我也没有那么差劲……今天、今天是个意外，我保证以后再也不会打架了。还有你要是不喜欢我纹身，我明天就去洗掉……”

没等到回应，管栎叹了一口气，发动了车子。他就是怕夏瀚宇这个反应，才迟迟不坦白。

恋人之间不该有隐瞒，这件事从一开始就是他做错了，但他又有一丝侥幸，想着夏瀚宇对他的喜欢有多少呢？会不会多到能原谅他的欺骗？

天已经黑下来了，夜色慢慢地铺展开，路灯陆陆续续地亮了几盏，摩托车飞驰过无数条街道，凛冽的冬风从衣服灌进来，夏瀚宇冷得缩了缩脖子。

星星点点的灯光打亮了管栎后颈上的一小片雪白的肌肤，夏瀚宇盯着管栎圆圆的后脑勺发呆。

怎么又穿这么少。夏瀚宇看着管栎单薄的身躯，还是没忍住揉了一把管栎的头发，管栎偏过头来想看他，夏瀚宇手搭在管栎肩上提醒道：“好好看路。”

要说生气，是有点生气。夏瀚宇气管栎对他有所隐瞒，但转念一想，他好像也没告诉管栎，其实他喜欢吃甜的，喜欢粉红色，也没有看上去那么冷静大胆。

他做过的最勇敢的事就是喜欢管栎。

算了，我喜欢的是他这个人，又不是他的人设。

夏瀚宇很快释然，把自己的羽绒服脱下来给管栎披上，又抱住了管栎的腰，把脸贴上他的背：“我冷。”

管栎心跳得很快，不自觉地放慢了开车速度，轻声问：“不生气啦？”

“我没生气。”夏瀚宇还要嘴硬，声音闷闷的，“但是你不准再骗我了。”

想了想又硬邦邦地加了一句：“还有不许洗纹身，我很喜欢。”

“走吧，栎哥。”夏瀚宇收了收手臂，把管栎抱得更紧，“带我去吃海底捞。”

也不知道海底捞有没有芝士奶酪，有没有草莓奶昔。

这些都无所谓，无论是芝士奶酪还是草莓奶昔，都没有管栎甜。

好像也没有那么冷了。夏瀚宇抱着管栎漫无边际地想——

管栎真的好瘦，等下海底捞要多吃点。

什么时候和管栎说呢，其实他喜欢草莓奶昔胜过芝士奶酪，但如果是管栎给他吃的，芥末苦瓜都是甜的好吃的。

还有过两天他也想去纹一个纹身，他也想把管栎的名字刻在身体上。


End file.
